6.13 Der letzte Rekrut
„'Der letzte Rekrut'“ ist die 13. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 116. Episode von Lost. Als die Gruppen von Jack und Locke zusammen treffen, bilden sich neue Allianzen und alte werden gebrochen. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie sagt er wolle Helen heiraten.]] Locke ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, nachdem er von Desmond angefahren wurde. Im Krankenwagen stellen die Sanitäter fest, dass Locke im Unterkörper nicht auf Reize reagiere und keine Reflexe aufzeige. Ben informiert die Sanitäter, dass Locke bereits vor dem Unfall querschnittsgelähmt war. Er kenne ihn aber nicht gut genug um ihnen etwas über nahe Angehörige Lockes zu sagen. Locke murmelt dass er Helen Norwood heiraten wollte und sein Vorname John laute. Bei der Ankunft im Krankenhaus trifft auch gerade der Krankentransport mit Sun ein. Sie sieht Locke und reagiert panisch und sagt zu Jin in koreanisch "Das ist er, das ist er." verhört Kate.]] Auf der Polizeiwache bittet James den Polizisten, der gerade mit Kate beschäftigt ist, ob er sie kurz alleine sprechen könne. Er überfliegt ihre Akte und meint dann, dass sie für ihn nicht wie eine Mörderin aussieht. Sie entgegnet daraufhin, dass sie dies auch nicht sei. James fragt sie dann, ob sie es nicht auch seltsam fände, dass sie erst mit der gleichen Maschine aus Sydney kommen und sie dann ausgerechnet in sein Auto rast. Kate fragt ihn, ob er sie anmachen wolle. Sie fragt ihn auch, warum er sie nicht am Flughafen verhaftet hätte, als er sie mit Handschellen gesehen habe. James beschwört, dass er die Handschellen nicht bemerkt hätte, Kate glaubt aber, dass er nur verhindern wolle, dass irgendwer erfährt, dass er in Australien war. Nach kurzem Schweigen sagt James ihr, dass er sie mag. Miles ruft James zu sich und berichtet ihm von einem Mehrfachmord in einem Restaurant, die Opfer seien ein gewisser Keamy und drei seiner Männer. Außerdem spricht er von einem Augenzeugen, der allerdings kein Englisch versteht. Auf Band zeigt er ihm dann Sayid, der das Restaurant nach dem Zwischenfall verlässt und nun als Hauptzeuge bzw. Täter gesucht wird. wird herzlich empfangen von Ilana.]] Die hochschwangere Claire ist gerade auf dem Weg zur Adoptionsagentur, als sie bei der Anmeldung am Empfang von Desmond wiedererkannt wird. Er stellt sich ihr vor und liest ihren Namen auf der Unterschriftenliste ab, in die sich Claire einträgt. Claire sagt ihm, dass sie tatsächlich einen Jungen bekomme. Desmond begleitet sie zum Aufzug und meint, dass eine Adoption ein juristisch gefährliches Unternehmen sei, bei dem man leicht in Fallen tappen kann. Er bietet ihr daher an, sie mit seiner Anwältin bekannt zu machen, die er sowieso gerade besuchen will und die ihm auch noch einen Gefallen schulde. Nachdem Desmond versichert, dass sie das keinen Penny kosten wird, stimmt Claire zu. In dem Büro von Sweetzer & Verdansky angekommen, bittet Desmond die Sekretärin am Empfang, Miss Verdansky Bescheid zu sagen, die ihn bereits erwarte. Ilana Verdansky kommt sofort aus ihrem Büro und begrüßt Desmond. Als dieser dann Claire vorstellt, fragt Ilana überrascht, ob sie Claire Littleton aus Australien sei. Als Claire bejaht, meint Ilana überrascht, dass sie sie schon lange gesucht hätte und bittet Desmond, noch kurz zu warten, da sie mit Claire unter vier Augen sprechen müsse. stellt den flüchtenden Sayid.]] Sayid kommt in Nadias Haus an und beginnt eilig, seinen Koffer zu packen. Als Nadia dazu kommt, meint er, dass er gehen müsse, sie sich aber keine Sorgen mehr machen muss, da er sich um alles gekümmert hat. Kaum fragte sie ihn, was er getan hat, klingelt es an der Tür. Miles identifiziert sich als Polizist und bittet Nadia, die Tür zu öffnen. Als er drinnen ist, ist Sayid verschwunden, sein offener Koffer liegt aber noch auf dem Tisch. Sayid hatte den Moment genutzt, um durch die Hintertüre zu fliehen, allerdings wird ihm von James eine Falle gestellt, der ihn dann verhaftet. Jack und sein Sohn David Shephard betreten das Bürogebäude, in dem Christian Shepards Testament verlesen werden soll. Sie betreten ebenfalls das Büro von Ilana, wo diese die beiden auch sofort begrüßt. Sie meint, sie habe eine Überraschung für Jack und fragt ihn, ob er an Schicksal glaube. Im Konferenzraum angekommen, stellt Ilana Jack und Claire einander vor. Jack wundert sich, wie Ilana sie gefunden hat, diese erwidert, dass Claire sie gefunden habe. Jack fragt Claire, woher sie ihren Vater kennt, da dieser sie seinem Testament nennt. Claire erklärt Jack, dass Christian auch ihr Vater war. Jack ist sprachlos. Dann klingelt sein Handy. Im Krankenhaus gibt es einen Notfall, er wird dort erwartet. Daher sagt er, dass sie den Termin wohl verschieben müssten. erkennt seinen Patienten.]] Im Krankenhaus erwacht Sun nach der Operation. Sie ist besorgt um ihr ungeborenes Kind, aber Jin erzählt ihr, dass es dem Baby gut gehe. Er sagt, dass es vorbei wäre und alles wieder in Ordnung gehen werde. Draussen im Flur gehen Jack und David den Korridor entlang und unterhalten sich über Christian. David fragt, ob Jack die Art, alles geheim zu halten, von seinen Vater geerbt hätte, worauf Jack lacht und "wahrscheinlich" sagt. Jack muss David dann warten lassen, weil er eine Operation durchführen muss. Eine Chirurgin erklärt den Zustand des Patienten und sagt, dass er bereits vorher im Rollstuhl saß. Jack bemerkt, dass seine Rückenmarkshaut beschädigt ist, aber er denkt, er hat die Sache unter Kontrolle. Jack beginnt die Operation und schaut in den Operationsspiegel, um das Gesicht des Patienten zu sehen. Es ist John Locke. Die Chirurgin fragt Jack, ob ein Problem vorliegt, worauf Jack sagt, "Ich glaube, ich kenne den Typen." Auf der Insel offenbart Jack dass er die Gestalt von Christian hatte.]] "Locke" sagt, dass er die ganze Zeit gehofft hatte, dass Jack zu ihm kommen würde. Er bittet ihn, mit ihm zu kommen, da sie viel zu besprechen hätten. Jack fragt allerdings Hurley, ob er damit einverstanden sei, dass Jack alleine mit Locke redet, da das alles ja seine Idee war. Hurley stimmt ihm aber zu und Jack verschwindet mit Locke im Dschungel. Unter vier Augen meint Jack dann, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, was er sei, worauf der Mann in Schwarz aber entgegnet, dass Jack dies wüsste. Jack fragt, warum er gerade John Lockes Aussehen übernommen hat. Er antwortet, dass Locke dumm genug war, daran zu glauben, dass er aus einem speziellen Grund auf der Insel sei, und dass dieser Glaube ihn letztendlich getötet und Jack seine Leiche auf die Insel gebracht hat. Als glaubt, dass der falsche Locke nur das Aussehen von Personen annehmen kann, die tot sind. Er erzählt ihm, dass er am dritten Tag auf der Insel seinen Vater gesehen hätte und fragt, ob er das ebenfalls war. Locke bejaht und sagt, er wollte ihm helfen, Wasser zu finden. Er sagt außerdem, dass sein einziges Interesse immer war, ihnen dabei zu helfen, die Insel zu verlassen, was nun möglich ist, nachdem Jacob tot ist. Er fügt auch hinzu, dass sie alle gemeinsam die Insel verlassen müssen. Jack hat Bedenken, da gerade John Locke, mit dessen Aussehen der Mann in Schwarz alle zum Verlassen der Insel bringen will, der Einzige war, der die Insel nicht verlassen wollte. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt ihm, dass John Locke kein Mann des Glaubens sei, sondern einfach nur ein Idiot. und Claire treffen sich als Bruder und Schwester]] Auf dem Weg zurück bemerkt "Locke", dass Claire sie verfolgt. Jack und Claire begrüssen sich und "Locke" lässt sie allein, damit sie reden können. Claire sagt, dass sie nie eine richtige Familie hatte und dass es ihr daher viel bedeutet, dass Jack mitkommt. Jack sagt, dass er noch nicht entschieden hat, ob er mitkommt, darauf sagt Claire, dass Jack es entschieden hätte, in dem Moment, wo er mit dem Mann in Schwarz gesprochen hat. Ob Jack es mag oder nicht, er gehöre nun zu "Locke". zeigt Locke mit was er es zu tun kriegen könnte.]] Im Lager sagt Sawyer zu Hurley, dass sie das U-Boot von Charles Widmore benutzen wollen, um von der Insel zu entkommen, und dass Sayid zur "dunklen Seite" übergewechselt ist, und daher nicht eingeladen ist. Kate erklärt währenddessen Sun den Plan. In dem Moment, wo Sawyer Hurley erzählt, dass er es geheim halten soll, kommt Claire hinzu und umarmt Hurley. "Locke" hält eine Ansprache, dass es schön ist, dass alle wieder zusammen sind. Kate geht zu Jack, der ihr erzählt, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie mit "Locke" die Insel verlassen sollten. Zoe erscheint plötzlich im Lager und sagt zu Locke, dass er zurückgeben soll, was er genommen hat. "Locke" sagt, dass er nicht wisse, wovon sie spricht. Zoe fragt am Funkgerät, ob sie ihre Position lokalisiert haben und sagt zu Locke, dass sie ihm zeigt, wozu sie fähig sind. Eine Granate explodiert hinter Locke, den das kaum beeindruckt. Zoe gibt Locke ein Funkgerät und Zeit bis Anbruch der Nacht, um zurückzugeben, was er genommen hat, oder sie werden ihr Ziel nächstes mal nicht verfehlen. Als Zoe geht zerstört "Locke" das Funkgerät und sagt, dass es jetzt los geht. eröffnet Jack seinen geheimen Plan.]] "Locke" hält erneut eine Ansprache, in der er erzählt, dass Widmores Team sie provozieren will und alle ihre Sachen packen sollen, damit sie zur Hydra Insel übersetzen können, um in das Flugzeug zu steigen. Er gibt Sawyer eine grobe Karte, womit er die Elizabeth finden kann, um damit alle abzuholen, um zur Hydra Insel überzusetzen. Sawyer fragt Kate, ob sie mitkommt. "Locke" ruft Sayid und geht mit ihm aus dem Lager. Sawyer flüstert zu Jack, dass er nicht vor hat, sich mit Locke zu treffen, und dass Jack einen Weg finden soll, sich zusammen mit Sun, Hurley und Frank von der Gruppe zu trennen, um Sawyer an einem alten Bootssteg zu treffen. Dann würden sie zur Hydra Insel gehen und sich da mit Widmore treffen, mit dem Sawyer einen Deal hat. Sawyer erklärt auch, dass Claire verrückt sei und nicht mitkommen soll, weil sie versucht hat, Kate zu töten. zielt auf den wehrlosen Desmond.]] "Locke" erzählt Sayid, dass er zum Brunnen gehen und Desmond töten soll. Sayid zögert zunächst, worauf "Locke" ihn fragt, ob er immer noch das will, was er ihm angeboten hat. Sayid sagt, dass er es immer noch will und geht zum Brunnen. Im Brunnen sitzt Desmond im Wasser, als Sayid seine Pistole auf ihn richtet. Desmond fragt ganz ruhig, was Locke ihm angeboten hat, damit er ihn tötet. Sayid erzählt, dass Locke ihm versprochen hat, die Frau, die er liebt, zurückzubringen, und dass er ihm glaubt, weil er auch ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt hat. Desmond fragt daraufhin Sayid, was er der Frau erzählen will, wenn sie fragt, was er tun musste, damit sie wieder zusammen sind. Als Sawyer und Kate an der Küste ankommen, erzählt Sawyer, dass es eine schlecht Idee wäre, sich mit Locke zu treffen, und dass sie sich stattdessen mit Jack, Hurley, Sun und Frank treffen. Kate fragt nach Claire, aber Sawyer sagt, dass die Claire, für die Kate gekommen ist, nicht mehr existiert, und dass sie gefährlich ist. Dann schwimmen Sawyer und Kate hinüber zur Elizabeth. ruft Sun, Frank and Hurley zu sich um gemeinsam zu flüchten.]] "Locke" führt seine 23 Mann starke Truppe zum Treffpunkt. Claire erzählt Jack, dass sie Locke traut, weil er der Einzige gewesen ist, der sie nicht im Stich gelassen hätte. "Locke" bemerkt, dass Sayid noch nicht wieder dabei ist und fragt Sun, ob sie ihn gesehen hat. Sun schreibt auf einen Zettel, dass Locke ihr das angetan hat, dass sie wohl nicht mehr sprechen kann. "Locke" entgegnet, dass er ihr gar nichts angetan habe. Dann sagt Locke zu Cindy, dass er Sayid suchen geht und verschwindet in den Dschungel. Jack nutzt die Gelegenheit und verschwindet mit Hurley, Sun und Frank, aber Claire beobachtet sie und folgt ihnen. bringt Claire zur Vernunft.]] "Locke" findet Sayid und fragt ihn, warum er so lange gebraucht hat. Sayid erzählt, dass er gerade einen unbewaffneten Mann getötet habe, und dass er dafür eine Weile brauchte. Er sagt, dass Locke ja hingehen könne, um es zu überprüfen. Locke hat das nicht vor und sagt zu Sayid, dass er sich beeilen soll, weil sie noch ihr Boot erwischen müssen. Als "Locke" geht hält Sayid einen Moment inne, dann folgt er Locke. Jacks Gruppe folgt der Karte und sie rennen zur Küste, wo sie an dem Steg ankommen, wo die Elizabeth angelegt hat. Sie treffen Sawyer und Kate und machen sich bereit, aber Claire kommt bewaffnet aus dem Dschungel. Kate überzeugt Claire tapfer, dass sie nicht mit Locke gehen, weil er nicht Locke ist und keiner von ihnen. Als Claire erzählt, dass "Locke" versprochen hat, ihr Aaron wieder zu bringen, erzählt Kate, dass der einzige Grund dafür war, auf die Insel zurückzukehren, der war, Claire wieder mit Aaron zu vereinen. Claire gibt nach und kommt mit, sagt aber, dass "er ziemlich ausflippen wird". nennt sich einen Mann des Glaubens.]] Auf dem Weg zur Hydra Insel erzählt Sawyer Frank von dem Plan, mit Widmores U-Boot von der Insel zu verschwinden. Frank gefällt der Plan. Dann unterhält sich Sawyer mit Jack. Jack erzählt Sawyer, dass er sich nicht wohl dabei fühlt, die Insel zu verlassen, weil das letzte Mal wo er die Insel verlassen hat, war es so, als ob ein Teil von ihm fehlen würde. Jack glaubt, dass er auf der Insel ist, um etwas zu erledigen und wenn dieses Ding will, dass sie die Insel verlassen, er vielleicht Angst davor hat, wenn sie bleiben. und Sun küssen sich nach drei Jahren der Trennung.]] Sawyer sagt Jack, dass er das Boot verlassen soll, wenn er so verrückt daher redet. Als Jack sagt, dass weglaufen ein Fehler ist und die Insel noch nicht fertig mit ihnen sei, sagt Sawyer, das er aber mit der Insel fertig ist und wenn Jack nun einen Sinneswandel haben sollte, dann soll er gehen. Jack entschuldigt sich für den Tod von Juliet und springt über Bord, um zur Hauptinsel zurückzuschwimmen. Kate bemerkt, dass Jack im Wasser ist und will ihn zurückholen, aber Sawyer sagt, dass sie nicht umkehren werden. Sawyers Gruppe erreicht die Hydra Insel und sie schwimmen an die Küste. Widmores Team sind dort und richten ihre Waffen auf sie. Sie nehmen die Waffen runter, als Zoe sagt, dass sie Sawyer kennt. Jin erscheint und entdeckt Sun. Sie laufen aufeinander zu und umarmen sich. Sun hat ihre Stimme wieder und sagt, dass sie Jin liebt. Jin verspricht, dass sie nie mehr getrennt sein werden, dann küssen sie sich. explodiert eine Rakete von Widmore.]] Zoe spricht mit Widmore über das Funkgerät und danach richtet sie wieder ihre Waffe auf die Gruppe und Widmores Team zwingt alle, die Hände hoch zu nehmen und auf die Knie zu gehen. Sawyer fragt, was mit seinem Deal ist, worauf Zoe sagt, der Deal sei geplatzt. Sie fragt Widmore am Funkgerät, ob er freie Sicht auf Locke hat und sagt, dass er feuern soll, wenn er bereit dazu ist. zählt Jack nun als einen seiner Gruppe.]] Jack schwimmt zurück zum Strand, wo "Locke" und sieben Andere auf ihn warten. "Locke" findet es gut, dass Jack zurückgeschwommen ist und er stellt fest, dass Sawyer "sein" Boot geklaut hat. Widmore feuert ein Artilleriegeschoss auf die Gruppe, und Jack schreit noch, dass alle in Deckung gehen sollten. Das Geschoss explodiert inmitten von ihnen und schleudert Jack durch die Luft. "Locke" rennt zu Jack, der bäuchlings auf dem Boden liegt und schleppt ihn aus der Gefahrenzone, als noch eine Granate explodiert. "Locke" legt Jack an einem Baum und sagt ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen braucht, weil er nun zu ihm gehört. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Trailer dieser Episode enthalten den von der australischen Band Pendulum veröffentlichten Song "Through the Loop". Dieser Song beinhaltet Samples des Liedes "The Rowing Song", welches von Gene Wilder im 1971 erschienenen Film Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik ''gesungen wird.'' "The Rowing Song" lehnt sich an das 1959 publizierte Gedicht "The Rowers", geschrieben von Roald Dahl, an. Im Film ist dieser Song Teil des Auswahlprozesses, in welchem ein Nachfolger für den Schokoladenfabrikbesitzer Willy Wonka bestimmt wird. Die Führung durch die Schokoladenfabrik erscheint als eine unkontrollierte Reise (worauf auch das Lied anspielt), doch sie soll die aussortieren, die der Nachfolge Willy Wonkas nicht würdig sind. Zuletzt bleibt nur noch Charlie übrig, der, obwohl er fast gescheitert wäre, die Nachfolge Wonkas dank seiner Selbstlosigkeit und seinem Gerechtigkeitsanspruch erlangt. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der sich Jack und Claire treffen, seit sie herausgefunden haben, dass sie Geschwister sind. * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Ilanas Nachname genannt wird, "Verdansky". Produktion *Nestor Carbonell (Richard) taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. * Josh Holloway (Sawyer) ist der vierte Darsteller, der in 100 Episoden mitspielt, nach Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) und Jorge Garcia (Hurley). *Andrea Gabriel erscheint zum zweiten Mal in der Rolle Nadias in dieser Staffel. Obwohl sie in allen sechs Staffeln zu sehen ist, ist dies das erste Mal, dass sie pro Staffel mehr als ein Mal erscheint. * Das Segelboot „Elizabeth“ erscheint zum ersten Mal seit Staffel 3. Es ist damit 64 Episoden nicht zu sehen. * Diese Episode beschreibt die Ereignisse der Kandidaten in Reihenfolge der Zahlen, mit der sie korrospondieren, außer Hurley. Die vorherige Folge war Hurley-zentriert, während Claire keine zentrierte Episode nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte. . ** Die erste Blende ist von John Locke (#4), die dritte von James Ford (#15), die vierte von Sayid Jarrah (#16), die fünfte von Jack Shephard (#23) und die letzte von Jin und Sun (#42). * Dies ist das erste Mal seit Staffel 3, dass Claire eine Blende aus ihrer Sicht hatte. **Es ist auch das erste Mal, dass sie eine Blende in einer Episode hat, die auf mehrere zentriert ist. Sie sollte eine Rückblende am Ende der zweiten Staffel bekommen, aber die Szene wurde gelöscht und ist nur auf der DVD von Staffel 1 zu sehen. * Jin und Sun sehen sich zum ersten Mal seit 3 Jahren außerhalb von Flashbacks und Flash-Sideways nach der Explosion des Frachters Kahana wieder. Damit waren sie 29 Episoden getrennt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Der Rettungssanitäter sagt, dass Lockes Rollstuhl "in Teile zerschmettert" worden sei, allerdings sah man in , dass der Rollstuhl noch in einem Stück war. * Sun und Jin können nicht zum selben Zeitpunkt wie Locke im Hospital eintreffen, da die Ereignisse um die beiden in nur ein oder zwei Tage nach Eintreffen von Flug Oceanic 815 stattfinden. Desmond erwähnt im Gespräch mit Hurley aber, dass er mit ihm vor einer Woche im selben Flugzeug saß. Erst danach verübt er den Mordversuch an Locke . ** Offenbar brauchte die Polizei in diesem Fall 5 Tage, um die Leichen von Keamy und Omar zu finden, da James in Kates Verhör sagt, er habe sie vor einer Woche am Flughafen gesehen. * In Ilanas Konferenzraum verändert sich die Position von Jacks Krawatte. In einer Einstellung ist ein Hemdknopf zu sehen, in der nächsten wird er wieder durch die Krawatte verdeckt. * Jack redet mit dem Mann in Schwarz und später auch mit Claire in dunkler Nacht. Als sie wieder zurückkommen ist es taghell. * Als Sawyer das Segelboot steuert ist aus demselben Winkel einmal das aufgewühlte Kielwasser zu sehen und einmal nicht. Das deutet darauf hin dass das Boot während des Drehs seine Geschwindigkeit verändert hat. * Sawyers Haare verändern ihre Position zwischen den Einstellungen als er mit Jack auf dem Segelboot redet. * Nach dem Artillerieschlag liegt Jack mit blutigem Nacken am Strand. Als ihn der Mann in Schwarz in den Dschungel geschleppt hat, ist der Nacken nicht mehr blutig. * Jack sah Christian erst am 5. Tag nach dem Absturz von Flug 815 und nicht, wie er Locke erzählt, am 3. Tag nach dem Absturz. Wiederkehrende Themen * Claire und Desmond steigen in Stockwerk 15 aus dem Aufzug. * Jack findet in der alternativen Zeitlinie heraus, dass er eine Halbschwester hat. * Detective Ford erwähnt Kate gegenüber, wie seltsam es ist, dass sie sich schon wieder begegnen. * Detective Ford sieht Sayid auf einem Überwachungsvideo und sagt: "Das ist unser böser Bube." * Nach der Schießerei im Restaurant, versucht Sayid aus Los Angeles zu fliehen, aber er wird gefasst und gefangen genommen. * Ilana fragt Jack und David, ob sie an das Schicksal glauben, als sie die beiden in den Konferenzraum führt, um Claire zu treffen, die unbekannte Person aus Christian Shephards Testament. * Jin erklärt Sun, dass ihr Baby wohlauf ist, nachdem sie aus der Narkose erwacht ist. * David zeigt Sympathie für Jack, weil er noch nicht zu seiner Mutter will und lieber Jack zu seiner Arbeit begleitet. * Sayid wird beauftragt Desmond zu töten, der noch lebend am Grunde des Brunnens gefangen ist. * Sayid erwähnt, dass der Mann in Schwarz ihn ins Leben zurückgeholt hat. * Sawyer führt seinen Plan aus, die Insel ohne "Locke" zu verlassen. * Sawyer nennt Lapidus "Chesty" und Kate "Sommersprosse". * Miles nennt Sayid einen "Jabroni". * Claire behauptet Jack gegenüber, dass wenn jemand den Mann in Schwarz mit einem reden lässt, man automatisch auf seiner Seite steht. Später wird sie von Kate davon überzeugt, dass sie immer noch eine Wahl hat, und sie wechselt die Seiten nach drei Jahren. * Charles Widmore bricht seinen Teil des Deals mit Sawyer. * Jin und Sun sind wieder vereint. Handlungsanalyse * Ben fährt mit Locke in einem Krankenwagen. Dort sagt Locke ihm seinen Vornamen und dass er Helen heiraten will. * Zoe befiehlt dem Mann in Schwarz, das zurückzugeben, was er genommen hat, oder sie werden mit Raketen angegriffen. Nachdem Locke das Funkgerät zerstört hat, wird er später von Raketen angegriffen. * Claire, die immer noch versucht, ihr Baby zur Adoption freizugeben, wird von Desmond abgefangen, der sie zu seiner Anwältin, Ilana, bringt. Ilana hat schon nach Claire wegen der Testamentsvollstreckung von Jacks Vater gesucht. * Jack folgt Sawyers Plan und führt Hurley, Sun und Frank von "Locke" weg. * Sawyer, Sun, Kate, Frank, Jack, Claire und Hurley steigen auf das Boot und segeln zur Hydra-Insel, um sich mit Widmore zu treffen. Jack folgt erst Sawyers Plan, aber entscheidet sich dann, wieder zurückzuschwimmen. * Sawyers Gruppe entfernt sich von "Locke". Widmore kündigt seine Abmachung mit Sawyer, so dass Zoe die Losties mit Waffen bedroht. Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Sawyer sagt zu Hurley, dass Sayid zur dunklen Seite übergetreten sei. Hurley wendet ein, dass man Menschen auch von der dunklen Seite zurückbringen kann. Als Beispiel nennt er "Anakin" (Anakin Skywalker aus "Krieg der Sterne"), den Sawyer aber nicht kennt. * : Sawyer sagt über Lapidus, dass er aussehe als sei er "gerade dem Set eines Burt-Reynolds-Film entstiegen". *''" ": Sawyer warnt Kate davor, Claire mitzunehmen. Sie habe "Locke's Kool-Aid getrunken". Kool-Aid wird in den USA mit dem Massenselbstmord der Sekte "Peoples Temple" in Guyana in Verbindung gebracht. Das Gift wurde damals in einen Softdrink namens Kool-Aid gemischt, allerdings war es tatsächlich "Flavor-Aid". Weshalb das Sprichwort eine andere Marke nennt, ist nicht bekannt. "Drinking the Kool-Aid" wird als Synonym für blindes Folgen und Vertrauen in eine Sache trotz katastrophaler Folgen verwendet. *"Der Soldat James Ryan"'': Die letzte Szene dieser Episode mit dem Bombeneinschlag am Strand ist eine Referenz an diesen Film. Bei der Landung in der Normandie nimmt der Protagonist ebenfalls nur verschwommene Bilder und dumpfe Geräusche wahr und die Kamera liegt auf der Seite. Der Episodentitel könnte ebenso eine Anspielung auf diesen Film sein. Literarische Methoden * Sayid behauptet, der Mann in Schwarz habe ihn wieder zum Leben erweckt, was im Gegensatz zu vorigen Andeutungen, wie "Tot ist tot" steht. * Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass John Locke kein "Gläubiger" war, sondern ein Idiot. Ben sagte bei seiner Ansprache auf Lockes Beerdigung, dass John ein Mann des Glaubens war. * Jack erwähnt, dass die Insel noch nicht fertig mit ihm ist. * Sayid wird von einem einfachen Trick mit einem Gartenschlauch überwältigt. * Zoe verlangt, dass der Mann in Schwarz die Person zurückgibt, die er von Widmores Team entführt hat. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wovon sie spricht, genau wie Widmore in . * Zoe gibt dem Mann in Schwarz Zeit bis Sonnenuntergang, genauso viel Zeit wie der Mann in Schwarz in den Bewohnern des Tempels gegeben hat. * Die Anderen, die am Strand mit dem Mann in Schwarz waren, werden bombardiert. * Der Sanitäter suggeriert, dass der Rollstuhl wahrscheinlich Lockes Leben gerettet hat. * Jack äußert Zweifel über ein Leben außerhalb der Insel, zu dem Sawyer sagt, dass es Tabletten dafür gibt. Als Jack zuvor die Insel verlassen hatte, war er süchtig nach Tabletten. * Jack rettet Lockes Leben in der alternativen Zeitline, während der falsche Locke in der originalen Zeitlinie Jack das Leben rettet. * Claire erzählt Jack, dass er entschieden hat, sich Locke anzuschliessen, in dem Moment, wo er ihm erlaubt hat, zu sprechen. In der Episode sagt Dogen zu Sayid auch, dass er ihn nicht sprechen lassen darf. * Jack spricht mit der Mutter von David am Telefon, sie ist aber bisher nicht zu sehen gewesen. * James scherzt mit Kate, dass ein Polizist und eine Verbrecherin keine Beziehung führen könnten. Kate war in der originalen Zeitlinie mit einem Polizisten verheiratet. * Kate erzählt Claire, dass Locke "keiner von uns" ist. * Desmond warnt Claire davor nicht in eine Situation zu kommen, die unumkehrbar wäre. * Jack und Sawyers Diskussion auf dem Boot, über das Verlassen der Insel ist ähnlich wie das Gespräch zwischen Locke und Jack bei der Orchidee, nur mit vertauschten Rollen. * Kate erzählt Sawyer, dass sie zurückkehren müssen, um Jack zu holen. * Jack springt zum Wohl der Gruppe trotz der eventuellen Chance, die Insel zu verlassen über Bord. In der Episode springt Sawyer trotz einer Chance, nach Hause zu kehren, zum Wohle der Gruppe aus dem Hubschrauber. * Als Jack nach dem Sprung aus dem Boot zum Strand schwimmt, sagt der Mann in Schwarz zu ihm, dass es ein schöner Tag zum Schwimmen sei. Als Sawyer nach seinem Sprung aus dem Hubschrauber am Strand ankommt, sagt er dasselbe zu Juliet. * Jack und Claire begrüßen einander zum ersten Mal als Bruder und Schwester, in der originalen und in der alternativen Zeitlinie. * Jack sagt: "Ich krieg das hin.", als er sich in der alternativen Zeitlinie einen Überblick über Lockes Verletzungen vor der Operation verschafft. * Kate meint zu Sawyer, er solle freundlich sein, als dieser zu Jack gehen will, um mit ihm zu reden. Am Ende der Unterhaltung springt Jack vom Boot. Querverweise * Jack erzählt dem Mann in Schwarz, dass er seinen toten Vater auf der Insel scheinbar lebend sah. * Der Mann in Schwarz erklärt Jack, dass er ihn Christians Erscheinung verfolgen ließ, um ihn zu einer Trinkwasserquelle zu führen. * Kate erinnert Claire, dass sie bei Aarons Geburt dabei war. * Der Polizist James nennt einen Kollegen LaShade. * Miles bezeichnet Sayid als "Jabroni". Jabronis sind Wrestlingkämpfer, die fürs Verlieren bezahlt werden. Sawyer bezeichnete Nikki in Exposé als Jabroni. * Kate sagt Claire, sie kam nur zurück auf die Insel, um ihr Versprechen einzulösen, Claire wieder zurück zu Aaron zu bringen. * Jack entschuldigt sich bei Sawyer für Juliets Tod. * James bringt beim Verhör von Kate die gemeinsame Fahrstuhlfahrt auf dem Flughafen zum Gespräch. * Jack sagt, er verstehe Locke. * Locke fragt Sayid, ob er immer noch will, wonach er fragte. * Sayid erzählt Desmond von der Abmachung mit dem Mann in Schwarz, der ihm versprach Nadia zurückzuholen. * Auf einem Überwachungsvideo sieht man Sayid nach den Schüssen auf Keamy und Omar flüchten. * Sawyer sagt Zoe, er habe eine Abmachung mit Charles Widmore. * Sun wird wegen ihrer Schussverletzungen im Krankenhaus behandelt. * Locke wird im Krankenhaus behandelt, nachdem ihn Desmond angefahren hat. * Frank sagt: "Da hat jemand wohl seine Sprache wiedergefunden.", als Sun auf einmal wieder Englisch spricht. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie *Was hat Sayid mit Desmond gemacht? *Wo ist die Leiche von Jacks Vater? *Wieso musste Smoke Lock mit allen Rekruten/Kandidaten einzeln reden? *Warum haben sich die Rekruten für Smoke Lock entschieden, sobald sie ihm zuhören? Alternative Zeitlinie *Ist der Sarg von Christian Shephard inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Pressemitteilung ar:المجند الأخير en:The Last Recruit es:The Last Recruit fr:6x13 it:L'ultima recluta nl:The Last Recruit pl:The Last Recruit pt:The Last Recruit ru:Последний рекрут Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6